Alternate Beginnings!
by Rory3
Summary: Hey to all the loyal fans out there I uploaded an important AN! For new readers look in side for summary
1. School & Secrets

*Humor me and actually read this!* Well hello all you lonely ppls. Well not really, but who cares!? Well as you can see this is a Charmed fan fiction, compliments of yours truly. I find it really cool. I came up with this idea when I saw the episode where Phoebe gets taken over by her 'demonic fetus' and thought hey wouldn't it be cool if the child was actually born and not so evil (Note I said NOT SO) hum. So anyways it has become sort of an obsession of mine (Ok don't get freaked out about this), in fact it is 1:45 at night and I had to sneak down the stairs to get to the stupid computer, which is really hard because our stairs are really creaky and hit the handle of a pan in the kitchen on my way here to put out a story for you penguins. Well I hope you enjoy the story that has just inflicted so much pain on me.  
  
Rory  
  
A/N: I don't own any Charmed characters. If I did then Leo would still be on the stupid earth and raise his own child! Damn you Leo!!! (He was so cute! Sobs.)  
  
A/N: If you really want to see a good movie I suggest Pirates of the Caribbean! I love Orlando Bloom and Johnny D. was extremely funny, also The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Have to love Shane West as Tom Sawyer). Sorry Mindless Babble.  
  
Summary: AU! Leo never left earth and raises his son. Phoebe has her son who isn't *very* evil (well just a smidge hey his dad is a demon! Come on!). Wyatt and Cody (Phoebe and Cole's son) meet a very interesting girl in their Junior year of High School.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! (First plea)  
  
A/N: Penne is pronounced Penny! You'll find out why later in the story! ************************************************************************  
  
*Chapter 1*  
Penne  
  
Penne Halloman walked into Bakersfield High.  
  
'God what was I thinking?' she thought smacking herself mentally.  
  
'How could I go back?' She stopped and inspected herself. Curled hair, light make-up, tight pair of hip-hugger boot cut jeans, stiletto heeled boots, light blue tank top, and a hip length leather jacket.  
  
'Well, wasn't this what teens were wearing?'  
  
'Oh well, better start.' Penne walked through the throng on students and decided to try out a Junior year. again.  
  
Wyatt and Cody  
  
"Hey Cody, who's that?" Wyatt asked his best friend.  
  
"She's supposed to be new." He said without looking up from his book.  
  
"Oh my god! Cody Turner is actually reading!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh of course, 'Greek gods and Goddesses'," Wyatt said reading the title, "Still trying to find out where we come from Cody?" he whispered.  
  
"Not helping." He said putting the book down, "And hope nobody heard you."  
  
"Well, we can just ask our parents." Joked Wyatt watching the Brunette enter the building. "Maybe we should go make friends with her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, she'll want to have two friends, one whose dad is a whitelighter and the mother a witch, and her other friend whose dad is an ex-source of all evil and mother who is also a witch who had a bad streak - literally. Oh and when one of her friends was a baby tried to take over her body."  
  
"Well when you put it that way it just sounds. strange."  
  
Cody gave Wyatt a 'No-Duh' look. "Well we should at least be friendly." Said Wyatt.  
  
"Trust you to want to make friends." Cody said standing up and brushing off dirt from his jeans.  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You're usually well. cheerful and sarcastic."  
  
"Don't know. bad mood, I guess."  
  
"Well snap out of it dude! We have 1st and 2nd period free, and a really HOT new student to be-friend." Said Wyatt slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"What you didn't see her?"  
  
"Nope. Research, remember."  
  
"Come to think of it, she looked like your mom."  
  
"Really? Nope. Sorry. Can't be that hot. Eeech. Gross."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No! Cody of course that's gross, but you have to look at her!" Wyatt stated pointing at the brunette looking completely lost.  
  
"Ok. I agree, she's really hot. Alright let's help her." With that Wyatt Halliwell and Cody Turner walked over to the extremely lost brunette.  
  
Penne  
  
'Oh! I am lost! Where am I? Do I have this stupid map upside down? I need the office! There's the Library, no that's the gymnasium! Arg! No the gym should be on the other side of the school! But the office is by the Library. on the other side of the school.' She just realized. 'Idiot people, gave me the wrong directions. Great, now I'm really lost.' Penne huffed in defeat. 'Hum they look like they can give decent directions.' She thought spotting the two boys walking towards her. One had sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, a well built body, about 6 feet tall, and red tee shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath, semi baggy jeans, and tenne shoes. The second looked slightly like the first but was a little taller, had brown-black hair that stood in spikes like the firsts, a black polo shirt with the two top buttons unbuttoned, where you could clearly see his Adam's Apple, jeans, and high tops.  
  
'Ooh.' They were walking right towards her, 'Interesting.  
  
The sandy blonde looked almost angelic and the dark haired one seemed to be in a bad mood.  
  
'Ooh, this will be fun.'  
  
Wyatt and Cody  
  
She was looking at them with great interest.  
  
'Well she looks like she does need a friend.' Cody thought instantly brightening.  
  
"Hi! I'm Wyatt Halliwell, and that is Cody Turner. You look lost."  
  
"My name is Penne Halloman and yes I am."  
  
"Don't worry some people don't even know where their lockers are." Said Cody.  
  
"Seems like it." Muttered Penne.  
  
"Where do you need to go?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Umm. The office." Penne said.  
  
"We'll take you." Said Cody as the bell rang.  
  
"Don't you have to go to class?" Penne was liking these boys second by second.  
  
"Nope. 1st and 2nd off." Said Wyatt.  
  
"Really? I have those periods off too."  
  
"Cool." Said Cody.  
  
"M'Lady." Wyatt said offering his arm to her. She giggled. 'Extremely cute.' Thought Wyatt as she took it.  
  
Cody just smiled and shook his head as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Penne  
  
The day had gone by very well. By the two boys she had met earlier happened to be 'popular' had met lots of nice girls. She felt like she could only really talk to a few. Well, Wyatt and Cody had been in all of her classes except one and helped out a lot, although she could probably confuse Einstein.  
  
They had invited her to sit with them at lunch and meet them after school. She had to decline meeting after school so she could finish unpacking, but had promised the girls that they would go to the mall and shop later in the week.  
  
She had walked home with Wyatt who surprisingly only lived a few housed down.  
  
"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Penne called walking in the door. After asking how her day went, Penne went upstairs to finish unpacking.  
  
'This is going to be an amusing year.' She thought pulling out something very green from a box.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well Hello again! I hope you liked my Chappy! I'll update as soon as possible! Please Review! It will make me happy!  
  
Rory the slave to penguins 


	2. Asking for help

Well Hello again! I hope you enjoyed my last Chapter! This chapter may be short due to the fact that I have to finish it. I just have to get it out of my notebook. Sorry It took so long to update but read!  
  
Penguins,  
Rory  
  
A/N: I don't own any Charmed characters. If I did then Leo would still be on the stupid earth and raise his own child! Damn you Leo!!! (He was so cute! Sobs.)  
  
Summary: AU! Leo never left earth and raises his son. Phoebe has her son who isn't *very* evil (well just a smidge hey his dad is a demon! Come on!). Wyatt and Cody (Phoebe and Cole's son) meet a very interesting girl in their Junior year of High School.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! (First plea)  
  
A/N: Penne is pronounced Penny! You'll find out why later in the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 Takes place the same day Chapter 1 does. This is a Friday Night.  
  
Wyatt and Cody  
*Halliwell Manor*  
  
"Hey Mom!" said Wyatt walking through the door.  
  
"Cody! Wyatt! How are you guys?" asked their Aunt Paige.  
  
"Hey, Aunt Paige, whatcha doing here?" asked Cody.  
  
"Oh. Your parents are going to dinner tonight."  
  
"Hmmm. Okay, but we have tons of homework, so we'll see ya." Said Wyatt as he orbed to his room, closely followed by Cody who shimmered. (A/N: Yes they do have powers.)  
  
"To lazy to use the stairs?" Paige yelled up at them as Cody smirked.  
  
" I really wonder what would happen if I didn't have powers." Wyatt said to Cody.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Cody asked with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
" No!" cried Wyatt.  
  
"We only need out powers all the time." Said Cody sarcastically.  
  
"Of course we do or else we'd be dead by now." Wyatt said matter-of-factly.  
  
Cody sighed, "Well we better get crackin' if we want to graduate." He said dumping out the contents of his backpack.  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
"I knew I should have looked at the teacher's manual when we came in today!" Wyatt cried, remembering having stopped time in order to not be marked absent in Math class.  
  
"Personal Gain." Said Cody flipping through a book.  
  
"Evil people. they are."  
  
"Yeah but hey, Penne's in the class. I actually saw her snoozing."  
  
"Really? Maybe she could help us."  
  
"You. Not us. I have no trouble in Trig. Its just this stupid English homework I can't get right." Cody replied frowning.  
  
"Think she'll help us?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Hope so," Said Cody stuffing his things in his backpack, "Were does she live?"  
  
"Couple houses down."  
  
"Well we might as well tell Aunt Paige we're going."  
  
"Kay." Wyatt said as they started down the stairs.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, they found Paige stirring a potion on the stove.  
  
"Hey, Aunt Paige were going to a friend's house." Wyatt said.  
  
"And this friend would be?" she asked.  
  
"Penne Halloman." Cody answered.  
  
"Time you'll be back?"  
  
"What time is it now?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"5:20." Paige said looking at her watch.  
  
He thought for a moment, "3 hours good?" Wyatt questioned.  
  
"Fine with me. But you HAVE to be back before 9:00, or your parents will have my head."  
  
"Alright." Said Cody.  
  
They went into the foyer leaving Paige to her potion.  
  
"Walk or shimmer?" asked Cody.  
  
"She live just down the street and people on this block will be freaked out if they see two teen-ager boys appear out of no where." Said Wyatt.  
  
"Good point." Called Paige from the Kitchen.  
  
"Time to get some help." Wyatt said.  
  
"Or a movie." Whispered Cody.  
  
Wyatt smirked, "Nothing like a good procrastination." As they walked out the door.  
  
Penne "Penne, we have reservations at 5:40, so we will see you at 8:30 or 9:00!" Called Maryette.  
  
"Have fun!" Penne called out the open door watching her mother and father drive away. Tonight was their Anniversary, which included Dinner and Dancing. It was fine with her. She had homework, but she had finished hours ago. 'What should I do now?' She thought.  
  
One word popped into her head. "Computer" she loved it.  
  
Penne went into her room and turned on her computer. 'E-mail, e-mail, e- mail. Ahh there it is.' She thought as the doorbell rang.  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*(_)+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$$$%^#^$^*^*()*(  
  
Yeah! I found my notebook and due to the lack of sleep and procrastination plus starting High School I am going to finish this stupid story!  
  
Hugs to all,  
  
The very frustrated Rory  
  
A/N: Review! Review! Or else the evil Teddy Bear Clarice will eat you! 


	3. Contuinence of Asking for help

Sorry for the delay of this chapter! After I found my notebook I lost it again. I'm a ditz. Hope you like my newest chapter. Even if it's really short.  
  
A/N: I don't own any Charmed characters. If I did then Leo would still be on the stupid earth and raise his own child! Damn you Leo!!! (He was so cute! Sobs.)  
  
Summary: AU! Leo never left earth and raises his son. Phoebe has her son who isn't *very* evil (well just a smidge hey his dad is a demon! Come on!). Wyatt and Cody (Phoebe and Cole's son) meet a very interesting girl in their Junior year of High School.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! (First plea)  
  
A/N: Penne is pronounced Penny! You'll find out why later in the story!  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*&()!@#$%%&*((##@#&^**(()@#  
  
Author thanks! I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks to Susan, Katie, LozzieLiz, megaroony, Valkriepiper, and wAnNaBpIpEr  
  
!@#$%^&*)(*&^%$#@!!@#$%^&*_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*(*&^%$)(*)(*^$@%$*(# Hey sorry this is a rewrite of the last part of Chapter 2  
  
Continuance of Chapter 2  
  
Penne  
  
*Penne's House*  
  
"Penne, we have reservations at 5:30, so we will see you at 8:30!" called Maryette.  
  
"Have fun." Penne yelled out the open door, watching her mother and father drive away. Today was their annual, 'Dinner and Dancing'. It was fine with her but now she didn't have anything to do. She had homework, but she had already finished.  
  
'What should I do now?' Penne thought. One thing occurred to her. ' Computer.' She loved it.  
  
Penne went into her room and turned on the computer.  
  
'E-mail, e-mail, e-mail, ahhh here it is. Wow 246 e-mails.' Penne thought with her eyes widening, 'Junk mail.'  
  
She looked at the clock. ' Only 5:00 Grrr. Time moves so slowly. This is going to be a long night.' She thought sighing.  
  
A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ringing. ' Who could that be?' Penne thought getting up from her desk and running to get to the door, in the process running into their solid oak coffee table.  
  
" Owww! Stupid table." She reminded herself the burn it later.  
  
While rubbing her now bruising shin, she opened the door to long awaited guests.  
  
!@#$%^&*)))(*&^%$#@#$%^&)(*&^%$#@%^&*(*&^%$#@!^**&^%$#!@#$%^&  
  
Wyatt and Cody  
  
"Think we can convince her to go with us to a movie tomorrow?" Wyatt asked his brooding cousin while walking down Prescott street.  
  
"Maybe." Replied Cody, kicking a pebble down the street.  
  
"I am really starting to HATE Trig." Wyatt said angrily after a minute or so, "hope Penne can change that."  
  
"Same with English. During Study Hall, I was daydreaming about throwing all the books in a pile, setting them on fire, and doing a merry jig around the flames." He recalled smiling.  
  
"You really haven't changed have you Cody." Replied Wyatt smirking and shaking his head at his friend.  
  
" Here we are." Replied Cody ignoring his comment as they walked up the steps to 1291. It looked a lot like the manor except it was painted white with blue trim.  
  
"Most houses look the same here, Cody." Wyatt said almost reading his mind.  
  
Wyatt rang the doorbell. On the third try they head footsteps and someone bumping into something, they soon found who that someone was, when they heard, "Owww! Stupid table!" Penne opened the door.  
  
!@@$##$)(*&^%$#@!!@#$%^&*)(*&^%$#@@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!@#$%^&*_L)(*  
  
Regular View "Hi, Wyatt, Cody." She said nodding to them both. "Sorry to be so blunt, but what are you guys doing here?" She asked them.  
  
Wyatt simled, "Just hoped you would help us with a few problems."  
  
"Being?"  
  
"Trig."  
  
"English."  
  
"Sure. Come in. My parents aren't going to be home for a while." She said opening the door further so they could step in.  
  
The house was exactly built like the manor but was adorned with antique rugs, oak tables, fluffy, inviting couches, and the curtain were lacey.  
  
Penne was also different than they had seen earlier that day. Her long wavy auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she also supported khaki shorts, tennies, and a blood red midriff tank top.  
  
"So how did you guys inquire I help you?" Penne asked snapping both of them out of a daze.  
  
Cody answered for the both of them, " Well, we figured if you could be snoozing and still answer all Mr. Brewer's questions, you could help this pathetic case." He said, his comment directing at Wyatt.  
  
"Hey!" Wyatt burst at Cody.  
  
"Well what if I was snoozing because of his boring, monotone voice and someone told me all the answers?" Penne asked placing her hand on her hips.  
  
"Well if that's the case, why is your homework sitting on the counter, being perfectly done?" asked Cody raising his eyebrows and smirking.  
  
Penne blushed furiously and said. " Okay! You found me out! I am a genius in disguise!"  
  
"THANK YOU!" Said Wyatt snapping out of another daydream.  
  
'Most likely imaging her naked.' Cody thought rolling his eyes and sighing.  
  
"Alright, so you have trouble with trig." Penne asked Wyatt, "any you have a problem with what?" Penne asked looking at Cody.  
  
"English."  
  
"Ahh. What are you having trouble with in the English world?" Penne asked, beckoning them into the kitchen.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet. I'm supposed to write a paper on it.  
  
"And you?" She asked Wyatt.  
  
"The whole Math world." He wined while Penne smiled slightly.  
  
'She looks extremely hott. Nice legs.' Cody and Wyatt thought at the same time.  
  
For about an hour and a half she helped Wyatt while Cody sat on the counter flipping through his book.  
  
"I've got it!" Cried Wyatt in triumph.  
  
"See I told you!" Penne smiled at him.  
  
"Now on to you." She said approaching Cody, "where are you stuck?" she asked, hopping on the counter next to him.  
  
Cody was about to answer when Wyatt's eyes widened and Cody heard faint bells ringing, while Penne frowned in confusion and shook her head.  
  
"Restroom!" Wyatt almost shouted at Penne.  
  
"Top of the stars, third door on the left." Penne answered while looking at Wyatt with curiosity.  
  
After she took Cody's book and began to read some of it, Wyatt mouthed, "Stay here!" before heading upstairs.  
  
!#$)(*&^%$#)(*&^%$#@)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*)(*&^%$!@#$%^&)(*&^%$#@!@#  
  
Will any thing happen between Cody and Penne while Wyatt's gone?  
  
What kind of Demon has attacked the manor this time?  
  
Stay tuned to 'Alternate Beginnings' to find out. !@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@#$%^&*(_)(*&^%$#!@#$%^&*)(*&^%$#~!@#$%^&*)(*&^  
  
Great I sounded like a T.V. host.  
  
Please review! Clarice is now happy about the reviews  
  
Rory Summers (Blink 182 Lover) 


	4. Author's note

Hey! I am sorry about not updating. But it may take a while. I have to actually write the rest of the story. High school sucks. This one is also going to be part of a series! I love writing them. This first one is sort of the intro so it may be short or long I can't really tell. Anyways I hope you have fun in you search for more stories  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! Especially Meow!  
  
Rory Summers 


End file.
